My Heart, Your Soul
by lostfeather1
Summary: He had died, knowing that his brother would live. But really, he was NOT expecting to be reborn, especially into a fictional world that he disliked. Now, he has to deal with an obsessive sister, a broody stalker vampire and the insanity Forks has to offer. "Just kill me now…" Friendship Edward/OMC SI-OC Rated M
1. Prologue

**My Heart, Your Soul**

 **By: lostfeather1**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own my OCs and other mentioning's of character that don't belong to Twilight.**

 **Summary:** He had died, knowing that his brother would live. But really, he was NOT expecting to be reborn, let alone into a fictional world that he disliked. Now, he has to deal with an obsessive sister, a broody stalker vampire and the insanity Forks has to offer. "Just kill me now…" Friendship Edward/OMC SI-OC

 **A/N: I have read a few Edward/OMC stories and they were pretty good, not to mention I liked the idea of it because I personally think that Edward would have been better off being with someone, well, ANYONE but Bella. She had NO personality, and Edward was in need of someone who understood him on a more personal level with a male's perception of understanding and reasoning. I mean, Edward was just plain broody and he looked like he needed a slap from someone who has actually experienced life's ups and downs. Well, I think I've done just that. However, I will not be making it like Bella/Edward, no way am I doing that. This first book will start out as a mutual friendship turning into a close relationship but NOT LOVE; that will come later. So, here I am with my very first Edward/OMC. I should also inform you that this OMC is a Self-Insert as well because it would be more fun.**

 **Please read and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Come on, Brandon! Wake up! We're going to the zoo!" An excited little boy shouted while jumping on my bed, the blankets covering me moving with the bouncing of the mattress.

"Alright, I'm up. Now get off me, Kyle." I groaned in response, not at all happy with start to a meaningful morning. _'Nothing like starting the morning with a brat that just gets his way every. Single. Time.'_ I mentally growled at the injustice of it all, but remembered myself as I looked into those shimmering brown eyes. Such innocence that would make me cave into his every wish, because he was who he was.

My little brother.

My precious little Superman.

And as I gazed at him in a daze, he grinned happily at me and wrapped his short arms around my waist, burrowing into my stomach. "Happy Birthday, Brandon."

"Thanks, little man." I smiled, holding him close and cherishing the moment. It was rare for us to be ourselves around one other, considering the family we belong to. But it didn't matter to me. I didn't care if father disapproved of our outlandish behaviour, or grandmother's scolding's. Now, today was going to be different. We would have no worries about appearances or propriety. All we had to do was be ourselves and everything would be okay.

Like the way it was meant to be today.

Just about the two of us.

And so Kyle and I were on our way to the Central Park Zoo, eager to start out day about anything we wanted to do, and we'd make sure it lasted.

"Bran, look!" Kyle squeals in delight, seeing the gates to our destination and I had to grin at my brother's happy-go-wild mood. I let him drag me along, being sure to pay for our entries and went on our way. The day was sunny, hot and fun. Kyle just kept looking around him, probably wishing he had more eyes to see everything around him, while he continued to drag me along with him. We stopped for ice-cream before looking at the monkeys. And so on the day went, with Kyle rambling about everything, excited about all the animals and sights around them. I was simply content to watch him be happy and so chipper. It was nice to see my brother be care-free and be like every other child; a happy kid.

And as the day came with a rising sun, it began to set and so did the end of my special day.

We were walking back home, along the streets that had still a lot of people. Kyle was still chatting away about the animals, waving his hands about excited. I was more than happy to hear him and watch him be a normal kid for once. We stopped at a crossing with a crowd of people, waiting for the green man to light up to signal us. And as we waited, Kyle was quiet for a moment, and I merely looked around idly, thinking about taking a longer route to home.

And suddenly, Kyle stepped out onto the road.

The sound of screeching tires rang in my ears, along with my desperate cry of denial. While people around me start gasping and screaming for the boy to move and get away alive. I felt myself freeze at the sight of the oncoming vehicle that was trying to stop, its breaks screaming in protest and leaving burnt marks in the road. It swerved slightly, but was still heading towards its target like some sort insane attempt wanting death to occur on this day.

' _No… please God, not him… Not today! Nononopleasenononotmybabybrothernonono!'_ And forcing every ounce of my will into moving my limbs, I sped towards the small boy that had stopped in the middle of the road, staring wide eyed with fear and began to scream. For me. I couldn't allow this to happen, I wouldn't let Death take away the last bit of happiness from me. No… I had to save the little boy that was my brother and make sure he would live and grow up in this world. What was the point of my life when all that that mattered to me was that little boy, with a car speeding right towards him?

I launched myself towards the little boy, crashing into him and covering him with my body and braced for impact. I prayed to whatever deity that would be kind enough to listen to me for my brother's life, and hoped that in exchange, my life would be enough in return for his. I felt the hit, the moment of blinding pain and my brother's scream of my name before darkness took me.

It was then that I knew.

And that was alright. I didn't care, and would forever be content to admit it.

It was on that day that I came to realise that through everything, it was one of the best days of my life.

There was no more pain.

Darkness was all I could see, if I was actually seeing anything at all.

' _Oh great… I am dead.'_ I thought, not seeing or hearing anything around me. So I waited for as long as needed for something, anything to happen.

For what felt like years of waiting, was only minutes when something finally happened. A small pull began to tug on me, pulling me in a direction that lead, from what I could see or hear, nowhere. Without resisting, I allowed myself to be pulled in whatever direction I was going. Eventually, I was flying towards nowhere at high speed, the world around me blurring slightly, and though I couldn't see anything, I felt that I was going really fast.

And suddenly, I stopped moving.

The tugging was gone and around me, everything was clear and in colour.

It was truly beautiful.

Like staring up at the stars in the night sky, I was floating in space somehow. Colours twirled and lights sparkled like diamonds, only much more breathtaking. This was Heaven to me…

And for a short moment, I saw her. Her beautifully aged face, sparkling brown eyes, short dark brown hair, cheery grin and beckoning wave. She called out my name, continuing until slowly she began to fade away. _'No… please, let me be with her. Mom… help me!'_ I tried to reach out to her, wanting to join her in that field of wild grass and hot sunlight.

But I was pulled again and this time, it was to darkness. It felt really warm and secure, like being wrapped in a cocoon of blankets from the winter cold. It made me feel tired and wanting to go to sleep. But the feeling didn't last, because something was pushing me, and I could feel myself being squeezed through a tight tube, and brought into the winter cold. I couldn't help myself but cry from the cold sensation around me, before high-pitched squeals rang in my ears. I didn't even know that the screams were coming from me.

"It's a boy, Mrs Swan."

' _What. The. Hell?'_

"Oh… Renee, he's beautiful." Large rough hands held me gently and soon, I could feel the soft woolly feeling of a blanket being wrapped around me. I couldn't open my eyes, they felt too heavy and not to mention, I was damn tired as hell for some reasons that I do _not_ want to say or know about.

"Oh," he heard a woman pant, "Look at him, Charlie. Isn't he just the cutest thing you have ever seen?"

"Most beautiful baby that ever lived." Was her muttered reply. All the while I was merely trying not to scream in terror at the situation that surrounded me.

"He's very quiet, isn't he?" 'Charlie' wondered.

"Is he alright?" Now 'Renee was concerned.

' _Wait a minute… Why do these names sound familiar?'_

"What should we call him?" He was quiet for the moment, hopefully and praying that this was some weird twisted nightmare and that he would miraculously awake from this dreaded place.

"Bradley?" Charlie suggested.

"No! Think of the awful nicknames of bullies." Renee scolded her husband.

"What about Matthew?"

"Too common."

"Christopher?"

"Too old."

"James?"

"Too simple."

"Henry?"

"After my father? Are you serious?" She questioned, sounding as if she was thinking about his sanity.

"Good point." Charlie sighed heavily, wracking his brain for a name for his beautiful boy.

' _Oh dear lord, please save me from this otherworldly Hell.'_ I pleaded, my small confining form wriggling slightly, before I was able to open my bleary eyes. The world around me was filled with brightness and blurred images. Blinking rapidly, I looked up to see the faces of my 'parents' and immediately thought of something.

' _Hold on…'_ I thought long and hard, staring up at the familiar faces of this man and woman.

"Oh my—"

"Whoa…"

They both breathed, looking at me with these awe-filled eyes. _'Why are they looking at me like that?'_

"Tristan," Charlie declared, never breaking his eyes away from me. "Tristan Charles Swan."

' _No way… It can't be…'_ Terror began to fill me inside and if I could get paler I would. _'Please don't tell me I am in bloody, freaking Twilight…'_

I remember when it was released in book stores, while I wondered what all the screaming and squealing from the high school girls was about. Looking at the plot, all I could think about was all the wrongs and dramas of the story. One human girl, as plain as a piece of paper had fallen in love with a broody, judgemental and clearly misguided immortal teenage vampire. It was bleak at best when I read it. I admit that there were a few character that were more on the real and fun side, the fact that only a few characters that were real, were only somewhat minor and not mentioned much. It was clearly a teenage love story, and not something that I was interested in to say the least.

"Beautiful…" Renee breathed, breaking me from my thoughts. She was gazing into my eyes. I stared back at her just as intensely, never looking away or showing an emotion. She was beautiful, even when she was currently looking exhausted from hard hours of labour and giving birth to me. Which begs the question, if I am where I know I am, where is the main character?

Where is Isabella Swan?

A piercing cry of a baby broke the moment between Renee and me, as I was never going to admit that this woman was my new mother. No, I refuse to accept that fact. My real mother was the most wonderful, caring and loving mother any son would ask for and I would never replace her. This woman holding me was a stranger to me, and would merely remain a temporary parent in the absence of my real mother. I would just have to refer to her as Renee Swan quietly, and keep my distance for my own sanity.

As for Charlie, well, I would have to think much more on him being my father. My real father was not really a father and never made a real effort in being a loving parent, and always pointed out that I was a disappointment, as well as Kyle. So, maybe Charlie can fill that black hole of emptiness that my father had been so proud of digging inside of me.

Kyle… My precious baby brother. The guilt of leaving him on his own with 'that man' was slamming into my gut. I couldn't believe that I left him behind, because I didn't want him to die. He didn't deserve to die. But if I was being honest, I think I was just making excuses for myself.

I was being selfish.

My thoughts were whirling around, telling me that I didn't want Kyle to die, because then where did that leave me? I would have been left behind, with no one to care for and would have no one to love me. My shame and guilt was living with the fact that I didn't want to be alone.

"Look Tristan, this is your new sister. You're both twins, sweetheart." Renee cooed at him, breaking him from his thoughts and looking between him and the other baby in Charlie's arms. He approached them, a pink bundle cradled in his arms and sat beside her. I watched blankly as Charlie lowered the blanket to reveal the child inside.

The small baby was, like me, bald and whimpering slightly. She was trying to get herself comfortable, her eyes sealed shut. Charlie shushed her and rocked her, soothing her and trying to comfort her. She went quiet for a moment, before opening her eyes to the world. All I could think of was how it was possible for such an innocent child could become such a blank and dull character that fell utterly in love with a vampire. _'Man, talk about teenage drama…'_ If I could, I would have rolled my eyes. But instead, I continue to look at my 'sister', seeing her looking at me with openly curious doe-like brown eyes.

She cooed at me while reaching for me, but I gave no indication of wanting to be near her. In fact, I merely turned my head away with as much disinterest as I could and focused on Charlie; my 'father.' My gaze was focused on him as much as his was on me, which continued on to becoming a staring contest.

' _Must not blink… Must be strong…'_ I repeated in my head, focusing on his murky dark brown eyes and finally, he blinked. I cooed in victory, and he seemed to be pouting slightly before smiling indulgently and reaching out to me. Renee gave me to him reluctantly, taking Bella from him so she could coo over her. I was cradled gently in my father's arms, while he looked at me with love and fatherly affection. I cooed at him quietly, staring at him in return.

"You are a really beautiful baby, son. I can tell you are going to be keeping girls away while growing up." He chuckled when I whined a little. "Not to mention how smart you are. I mean, you look as though you can already understand me." I stared at him for a moment, not moving or making a noise before turning my head to the side to see Renee and little Bella.

While I may be content with having a father that was worth my time, those two people a few feet away were too far away for me to take notice of. They were too far away for me to try and change my heart and mind for them. I could never care or love them like I do my _real_ mother and little brother.

' _Kyle...'_ The mere thought of my brave little brother was heart aching. Even now I couldn't help but whimper quietly, trying hard to hold in the bursts of tears and sobs. The realisation was hitting me now, and it hurt too much for me to hold in. _'I will never see him again.'_

And so, after much crying, gentle warm cuddles and reassuring whispers, I steeled myself to accept that this was my new life. No matter how much I didn't want this new life, or second chance at love and family, I would continue on and maybe find something that's worth living for. But for now, I would cherish the embrace of my father, and tolerate the smothering of my new 'mother', Renee, and keep watch of Bella as she followed me.

But I would never forget my previous life, and would remember Kyle, and my mother. I would use my previous life experience to my advantage and the knowledge of this fiction to make sure that I _never_ get involved in my 'twin's' love life. She would learn and fix it on her own, while I would remain human, and apart from the madness of Forks.

However, as I would discover in the years to come, I was more involved with the supernatural than I would ever realise.

So begins the life of me, Tristan Charles Swan, previously known as Brandon Damion Clarke, in the world of Twilight.

' _Why me?'_

* * *

 **This was a bit difficult to start since I wanted it to just start with the SI-OC to just be reborn in Twilight, but I thought I'd make it more interesting. So this was the result…**

 **I hoped you liked it!**

 **Please review!**

 **-lostfeather1 ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Family Known

**Chapter 1 – Family Known**

How is it possible that I am the one that is stuck in this stupid, and complete utter bullshit of a world? Did I piss off some Deity or Fate itself for this to be my life now? Or it this how the afterlife works? Who knows, and really, I don't care if I die in this world or the next…

As long as I get to see my little brother, Kyle again.

I don't care if I live a thousand lifetimes, as long as I see my little Superman.

And as I lie in my crib, watching the twirling planets on the mobile. It was cute, and caused my baby body to lull to sleep. I could already hear the other baby, Isabella, my twin breathing evenly. She had been clinging to me for the past four hours, and for the love of everything good in this world, she wouldn't let go. If she was moved away from me, she would start shuffling about and wonder where I am, and then throw a bloody screaming tantrum until I was in front of her eyes to see me there, looking at her with a somewhat constipated expression to show my irritation and last of interest in her mere presence.

I was close to pulling myself over those bed rails, and then fall off the bars to end it all. For the sake of my slowly disappearing sanity.

But then my father, Charlie appeared and smiled at me. He was the only one stopping me from leaving this world behind and this family broken. And yes, while I do sound like some depressed emo kid that should take this opportunity to relive my life as I wish… I honestly couldn't care less about all of this. I feel so tired, so worn and so… stretched.

It feels as if my soul is so worn and torn that moving is sometimes painful. I would wake up my 'parents' in the middle of the night to cry for no reason. And Bella seemed to follow my example whole-heartedly, screaming and wailing. The noise worried Charlie and Renee constantly, especially Charlie. He would hold me close and shush me, rubbing my back while trying to find signs for my distress. After a few minutes of crying, wailing and feeling far too old and weary of this new life, I would merely whimper as the pain subsided, and the world seemed to focus when my tears stopped flowing and snot dribbling.

"You're alright, Tristan. Everything's going to be alright, baby boy. Daddy's here to look after you and take care of you. I'm here, my son. I love you, Tristan." Charlie's reassuring words seemed to have some holy affect. It brought me a sense of relief and, for the first time in my new life, acceptance.

I accepted this new chance because my father, Charlie Swan, loved me.

" _I love you, my son."_

Those words released something inside of me. I felt… at peace. My soul settled into this new skin, bone, blood and body. My mind, while still unsure of the new world and family, was at peace with the knowledge that should I die, I would eventually see Kyle again. But that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy this new adventure while waiting.

' _It will be a story to tell my little Superman when I see him again.'_ I drifted off to sleep for the night.

I opened my eyes to see my twin lying beside me, sleeping peacefully. Her hand was clutching onto my onesie, preventing me from moving away. I whined quietly, wriggling away from her and turning on to my side. I thought I might as well make the most of this new life and get a head start by crawling. The crib seemed so small from my side and I was quick to make use of the rails while slowly heaving myself to my fleshy knees.

"Well, I see someone's ready to start the day."

My eyes caught sight of my father and I gave him a drool smile. My arms began reaching for him, letting go of the rail as my small body fell on the cushy bed underneath me. A small whimper escapes me unconsciously, my infant instinct kicking in. Charlie was there a second later, hands reaching down to pick me up and place me gently in his arms.

"There now, you're alright." He reassured me, smiling at loving smile that just made me feel safe and warm inside.

I cooed at him, my little arms reaching up to stroke his cheeks. I giggled when he began to make funny faces at me, trying to get a laugh.

"You really are such a beautiful baby, son. It's going to be your sister that's going to have to keep the girls away from you." He chuckled deeply, his chest vibrating through me. I just continued to babble at him, trying to say at least one decent English word. But my tongue seemed to deem me not ready and not allow me to physically speak human.

"You're a lively one, aren't you?" He smiled fondly, before his eyes turned and caught sight of my twin who had awoken from the noise. She began whimpering and making a fuss, before Renee entered the room and was quick to pick her up and reassure her.

"Well, should I start feeding them?" Renee asked, cooing at baby Isabella in her arms.

I froze at the sentence, alarms bells ringing in my head at 'that time' of the day. I knew it was inevitable, especially after having been forced to breast-feed for the first time. I shuddered at the memory and couldn't help but whimper a little.

"Hey, what's wrong, little man?" Charlie asked softly, shushing me quietly as Renee fed Isabella. I gave my father a teary look, and it seemed to have the desired affect before Charlie held my close, humming a deep soothing tune that instantly calmed me down.

Once I was fed, an experience that would forever scar me. I was put in the play pin on the floor in the living room. Isabella was lying on her stomach across from me, trying to reach for the soft ball that was just out of her reach. I watched in amusement as she tried and failed to reach for any toy near her.

I started crawling towards a soft black teddy bear that had a blue ribbon around its neck. It reminded me of Kyle's little teddy bear that our mother gave to him before she passed away. He treasured that toy above all others, apart from the small Superman action figure that I got for his fourth birthday.

My hand grasped the teddy bear and I pulled it to me, holding it close with my eyes closed as my mind relived the memories of my first life. The laughs and smiles of my brother and I filled my head, a warm feeling welling up inside of me.

I heard a 'click' and looked up to see Renee holding a camera pointed at me, a giddy smile on her face and Charlie chuckling in the background. I ignored her and kept playing with the bear, thinking of Kyle and my life.

' _I won't fail in this life. I won't be pushed down into submission anymore. I made my mistakes in my first life, and it cost me by losing Kyle. No… this time, I will be better and stronger than ever. And this world can go fuck itself if it drags me into its pathetic drama.'_

* * *

"Come on Tristan, say 'Mama'." Renee encouraged her son to say her name, or speak in general. She had noticed that her son was a quiet, and independent infant. He hardly ever fussed and only ever cried or complained when he was hungry or needed a nappy change. Renee might have been a little naïve and scared at first being a mother, but she made do with what skills she had and learned to be an adequate mother. She looked after her children as best as she could and though she loved her children equally, it was obvious that her little Isabella was her mother's daughter. And Tristan had become his father's son. He felt closer to Charlie, while Renee felt closer to Isabella.

It was wrong, she would admit, but not uncommon among families.

But Renee loved her children all the same. And she was making an effort to interact with her son as much as possible, before he grows up thinking he couldn't rely on her for anything.

However, it seemed Tristan was determined to keep his distance from her, and wait for his father to return to him and offer all the attention Charlie could possible provide.

Tristan, in all his onesie glory, was too busy crawling all over the house to pay attention to Renee, and Isabella that was sitting on the floor with some plastic cubes. He couldn't really sit through hours on end with Renee and try not to complain. He couldn't say he didn't try getting to know Renee as his new mother, and as a person. But from what he read briefly from the first book, and through Isabella's descriptions of her, it was clear to say that Renee was someone that needed looking after. She wasn't much of a mother from the book description, and while he didn't judge people based on knowledge from others, he couldn't let go of his past.

His previous mother was someone he treasured deeply, and would forever consider his only mother. It might have been spiteful and bitter of him to think Renee inadequate to be his mother, but with his past experiences, it was hard to change.

His exploring of the house came to a halt when he found a mirror.

' _HOLY SHIT!'_

And damn, he was the curtest infant boy he had ever seen.

He was like a little cherub, having a tuft of dark near black hair on his head and complete with pale unblemished skin. He was way cuter than his previous life as a baby, judging by the photos he would see from the albums. And while he liked how he looked, it was his eyes that caught his attention.

They reflected the sky. The clearest blue and brightest rings of silver surrounding his irises.

' _Is that really me?'_ Would have been his first thought, had he not realised that yes, it was really him and that it was a mirror, they tell no lies. Instead he thought, _'Well, I guess I won't have to worry about career choices in life, I can just become an actor, because with a face as cute as this… Oh, the possibilities…'_ He began to mentally cackle at the future and what he could achieve with his looks alone.

It was no wonder that his parents adored him the way they did. Not that they would have loved him any less, but having the face of an angel certainly made a difference.

The front door was heard opening, followed by a shout of "I'm home!" Tristan squealed in response and began crawling quickly towards the door. He made it to the hallway before he was stopped by a pair of heavy black boots, and a deep chuckle.

"Well, what do we have here?"

His vision went hazy at the sudden vertigo motion, before clearing to see his father's smiling face in front of him. He cooed and gurgled, reaching out to Charlie's face.

"And how was your day, Tristan?" He asked cheerily, cradling him gently and close to him. Tristan snuggled into his father's hold, clutching at the police jacket Charlie was wearing.

"Hey honey," Renee greeted with a small smile, looking fondly at her two boys.

"Hey," He replied with a charming smile, walking to her and greeting with a kiss and cooing at Isabella, who giggled in return.

"I've been trying to get the kids to speak their first words, but no luck." She grumbled, sending Tristan a playful scowl, while the baby himself merely blinked at her with an innocent expression.

Charlie chuckled deeply, shaking his head before moving to the lounge-room. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Renee. They'll speak when they ready."

"But it's been nearly ten months and not a word's been spoken from either of them." She commented worriedly. She had put Isabella on the floor, who then started to crawl around slowly.

"They're babies, Renee." He pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Tristan was in Charlie's lap, waving his limbs about. "I'm sure they'll talk in their own time." He assured.

It was clear to Tristan that this is where his parent's arguments would start and then fester. If they argued enough, they would eventually divorce.

"Da…" He murmured.

His parents froze in shock, their heads snapping to him.

"W-what was that?" Charlie breathed, holding his son closer to him.

"Dada," He giggled, holding his little arms out to his father's face and patting his cheeks lightly.

"Oh…" Renee breathed, eyes misty with tears of happiness and awe.

Isabella gurgled and giggled, blowing little spit bubbles from her mouth at the happy atmosphere that surrounded the family.

"See Renee, just because he doesn't speak, doesn't mean he can't." Charlie grinned genuinely, feeling blissful at being the first word of his Tristan and that his son isn't mute.

' _Well, since they're going to divorce, I might as well make it clear that I want to live and stay with Charlie rather than Renee and Isabella.'_

And while it might be seen as horrible, Tristan was someone that was determined to get what he wants and make up for the all the lost things he didn't get in his previous life.

From then on, life for Tristan Swan became slowly better. But like all good things in life, they must come to an end.

' _Luckily I was expecting it.'_ He thought as he listened to his twin screaming and crying while both parents started yelling back and forth. He was quiet, watching from behind the lounge as his mother kept screaming at Charlie for everything that was going wrong in her life.

"The kids shouldn't have to live in this miserable town. It always rains, always wet and just so cold sometimes. This isn't the way to raise our children, Charlie. They need somewhere warm and a sunny environment!" Renee shouted, waving her arms around before stomping away towards Isabella in hopes to calm her down.

' _Yeah, like you're the ideal mother to say something like that.'_ Tristan scoffed internally.

"Renee, I can't leave. No, I won't leave… My parents…" He trailed off, seeing the clear indication that Renee would not be stopped or swayed from her decision.

"I'm leaving, and I'm taking Bella and Tristan with me. I don't want to be stuck here the rest of my life." She was adamant and simply spoke her words strongly before moving to collect her things and the children's necessities.

"Oh no, you're not taking my son. Tristan is staying with me!" Charlie shouted suddenly, a look of brewing rage stirring as she mentioned Tristan's name.

"I'm not leaving Tristan here, Isabella is his twin and they don't like being apart for too long." She retorted, looking to see her daughter crying and wailing while Tristan sat a little further away from her, looking at her with knowing and… dare she say, hateful eyes.

' _You so much as carry me out that door, woman, and I will scream so all of Heaven and Hell can hear me!'_ He threatened silently.

"You're not taking Tristan!" Charlie yelled again, moving to follow and pick up the baby boy. Renee was quicker however, and she managed to grab Tristan before resting him in her arms.

Immediately, Tristan began screaming.

It was so loud, shrill and high-pitched at Renee nearly dropped him before Charlie moved to take him from her moving away from her while shushing Tristan. "Hey, hey, hey, little man. It's okay, it's alright. Everything's fine, okay? You're alright." He hushed, gently rocking the now crying boy.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Tristan wailed, followed by Isabella's own screams when she heard her twin's cry.

"It's alright, Tristan. It's alright, son." He keeps murmuring and cooing at the baby boy who calms down somewhat.

"Dada… w-wan…" Tristan blurts incoherently, "Wan… na… st-sta… wee… Dada." He tries to get his words out as best as he could, but for going so long without speaking and choosing not to, it took a lot of strength in getting out the right words with baby speech.

Charlie was speechless and stunned to say the least. He knew Tristan didn't like speaking, it was one of her own little quirks, and he accepted that his son was quiet. But to hear his son speak, while not clearly, that he wanted to say with him was touching, and it caused something inside of him to break, but also something to take hold and form into something stronger.

He wanted his son to stay with him as well. And he would fight Renee and anyone else that would attempt to take Tristan from him.

' _They can try.'_ He thought darkly.

"It's going to be alright, Tristan. Daddy's not going to let you go. You'll be staying here with me, baby boy. I promise you will." Charlie turned his eyes to Renee who was ready to leave with little Isabella in her arms. She was glaring at Charlie, her defiant eyes ready to fight tooth and nail for him to object taking her daughter from her.

"Go Renee." Charlie spoke in a low almost threatening tone. "Take Isabella and go, I won't fight you for her. It's clear that Isabella needs her mother more than her father and I won't deny that. But my son stays with me." He simply told her, it was not a request.

Renee looked between Charlie and Tristan, and she knew she wouldn't win against him should he go to court and take custody of Tristan. While she loved her son dearly, it was abundantly clear that he loved his father more than his mother.

"Fine. I'll contact you when the papers are filled."

And then Renee and Isabella were gone, with baby Isabella screaming for her brother.

Tristan was left alone with his father and for the next few years, with Isabella visiting a few times before refusing to come back altogether, it was clear to bother Charlie and Tristan that though their family was broken, at least they had each other.

"You still have me, Dad." Tristan told him one day when he was seven.

And Charlie smiled softly at his son before embracing him tightly and murmuring a simple, "I know."

' _Fate can piss off for all I care. Dad is the only one that matters and when Isabella comes back, she's on her own with all her love/obsession with the Cullens.'_

However, Tristan would be ready for anything and if he had to light a few vampire asses to make his point clear, then… that was on them.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a time skips to when Bella arrives to Forks to stay with Tristan and Charlie. It's going to be interesting, that's for sure.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-lostfeather1 ;)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Years Go By

**Chapter 2 – Years Go By**

Time had passed in the blink of an eye as Tristan and Charlie grew older. Life was good in the Swan household, and the men of the house were more than pleased to live their lives as they pleased.

Tristan was eight when he asked Charlie to teach him to cook, only for his dad to sheepishly confess that he didn't know how to cook. Tristan then asked if he could learn from someone. It was then that they went to La Push to visit Harry Clearwater, his wife and children. Sue was more than happy to teach Tristan how to cook. And as it turned out, Tristan was a fast learner and began to become a great cook. Not to mention he seemed to find a friend in young Leah Clearwater, if not for her shyness and blushing cheeks when she spoke to him.

Charlie couldn't have been prouder and happier to know his son was happy to cook.

From then on, they both spent a lot of time at on the Quileute Reservation, and at the Black Residence.

The Black family quickly became like a second family to Tristan, finding some sort of resemblance of his little Superman in young Jacob Black. He would have this energy and warm aura that radiated like a miniature sun. He was always tailing Tristan whenever he would come to the Reservation and made sure to make Tristan feel comfortable and had company at all times. It was nice and made Tristan feel welcomed and at home.

There was Billy Black, a man in a wheelchair due to Diabetes. He was a good man and a great father to three children. His wife, Sarah, had passed away after a car crash accident and the family were never quite the same again. And while Tristan could sympathize the loss of a loved one, he couldn't really console the mourning father. But he did offer words of comfort.

"I am sorry for your loss, Mister Black. And I know that I may be a bit young to say this, but I think your wife would not want you to be sad. She will never really leave you. She's always watching over you, Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca." He could see a certain light gleaming in the man's eyes as he looked at the boy beside him. "As long as her memory lives, she will never really die. She lives on in you." He smiled at Billy, placing his hand over Billy's heart to show the man what he meant. He heard his name being called and went rushing off towards Jacob who was waving at him from the beach.

Unknown to Tristan, he had brought back a happiness and sense of relief in the Chief of the Quileute Tribe that had been lost to him. Billy Black, from that day on, promised to himself to always watch over one Tristan Swan and make him feel a part of the Quileute Tribe.

* * *

It was amazing how much time had passed and not much has happened. There were most days where life treated Tristan and Charlie good, while there were some that Charlie and Tristan reached out to each other for comfort in times of loneliness and regret.

However, there were times, where Bella came to visit in the summer. Tristan had made it his mission to not involve himself in his sister's life. He ignored her when she visited, as harsh as it was. He held no interest in getting to know her because of her supposed future and the events it held in store for her. He wanted nothing to do with the Cullen drama and Bella's petty desire to be with her 'Edward' forever. To him, Bella wasn't just plain; she was desperate for true love. And try as he might, his sister made it her mission to get close to him. She followed him everywhere he went, always asking him questions that were none of her business. She had asked him once what he thought her being his twin and wanted them to be close and know what the other one was thinking. Because she had said 'that's what twins do'. And when he didn't answer her constant questions, she would throw this ridiculous temper tantrum and run to Charlie, complaining Tristan was 'being mean to her'. Tristan got this look on his face that seemed to terrify Bella and she would be quiet for a while before starting again.

However, there was one such day that Tristan was desperate for Bella to leave his home and never return. He knew she would be back in a few years, but for now, he desired a reprieve of his twin's constant yapping about everything and wanted her gone. So, he made a plan that would have Bella on the next plane back to Renee.

It was a quiet Sunday morning in his home, with his father having the day off to spend time with both of his children, Tristan started off by making breakfast for himself and Charlie. Bella had woken up ten minutes later to see her brother at the table eating bacon and eggs, with hot buttered toast. There was another plate on the bench, steaming hot and ready to eat. Assuming it was for her, she moved to take the plate.

"It's not for you." A cold hard voice spoke up. She snapped around to see her brother looking at her with a glare, dark and harsh for his cherub face. She felt a shiver travel up her spin, fear spreading through her veins at the expression on her twin's face.

"Oh, where's mine?" She asked, confused and demanding.

"Make it yourself." He retorted, before returning to his meal. He ignored her indignation and flushed face, before watching her stomp off towards Charlie with her petulant attitude and need for complaint. He followed her, intending on starting something in the hopes she would at least wait until Charlie woke up himself, instead of having Bella screaming in his ear.

"Hey, leave Dad alone. He came home late, he needs sleep."

"Well, I want breakfast. I'm hungry!" She whined, stomping her foot like the child she was.

"Leave. Dad. Sleep." He gritted out, face hard and set. He was warning her.

"I want food!" She returned, raising her voice with her face flushed with anger.

"I said, leave dad to sleep." He never raised his voice, merely kept it almost deathly quiet.

Bella, in a fit of anger, stomped to her twin and pushed him back to get her point across. She was hungry and wanted to eat, and since Tristan didn't make her anything, she would complain to Charlie and get him to make her something while he would be reprimanding Tristan about how bad it is to not make something for his sister.

Well, it would have worked if she hadn't pushed Tristan down the stairs.

She watched with wide, dreaded eyes as he fell and tumbled down the stairs. It was only when he landed at the bottom, that he lay still… unmoving and then, there was _blood._

She _screamed_.

Charlie jolted awake, disorientated but soon regained focus when adrenaline began to kick in and he ran to see what happened.

He saw his daughter screaming hysterically, her eyes fixed on something down the stairs. He ran forward, assuming there was a stranger in his home. But then his eyes landed his son's prone form at the bottom of the stairs.

He _screamed_.

"TRISTAN!" He cried, rushing down and lifted him up. "No! No! NO!" He immediately ran to the door, grabbing his keys and sped off to the hospital. All the while, he forgot about his daughter as she sobbed in the house, at the top of the stairs. Her mind traumatized at the sight of _bloodbloodbloodblood…_

Tears streaked down his face, as he held his baby boy against him, sobbing and trying his hardest not to break down and fall to pieces.

"You're okay. You're alright. Everything's okay. You're alright, baby boy." He kept chanting, praying to God and all His Angels that his son would be alright and he had not just lost everything that mattered to him.

He arrived at the hospital, running with his son's body in his arms and yelled for help. He begged and pleaded for help, for anyone to help his baby boy.

"Please, someone! Help! Someone, please help my baby!" He screamed hysterically, startling nurses and doctors nearby with his screams and rushed forward when they saw a child.

His mind was in over-drive.

Tristan was hurt, and he couldn't anything.

The tears wouldn't stop.

His heart was pounding painfully in his chest and he couldn't see straight.

After a few hours of observations, Doctor's reassured Charlie that Tristan was alright. He had fallen unconscious after his fall, with mild bruising and no broken bones. He had a minor head injury that they would observe if there was any swelling. He would make a full recovery in a few days.

Tristan was very lucky.

It was the worst experience of Charlie Swan's life.

It was the most traumatic day of Isabella Swan's life.

It was a day that shook the town of Forks.

News spread about the incident of the Swan family. Everyone was shocked to hear that the sweet little boy of the Chief of Police was in hospital.

The Quileute Tribe was in shock. Billy Black had immediately gotten his son to take him to the hospital to comfort Charlie and see the little boy who had given him words of hope and care.

After everything had settled down and Charlie was of the frame of mind to think properly, he immediately went home. After listening to Bella's hysterics and her version of the story, Charlie rang Renee, explaining the incident.

Renee was panicked after hearing what happened and rushed to Forks.

Tristan had been asleep for six hours before waking up to see his father and mother in the hospital room. Internally, he was raging at Bella for pushing him down the stairs. He would have thrown a fit, if he were actually his physically age. But knew better than to cause a scene.

"Tristan, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked, his voice raspy from screaming and yelling.

He could see his condition had taken a toll on Charlie, and felt guilty for causing such panic.

"I'm okay." He replied, giving a small smile.

"Tristan, sweetie, I need you to tell us what happened." Renee spoke softly. Her son gave her a confused look, as if he didn't know who she was. It hurt more than it should for Renee. She hadn't seen Tristan for two years, and to see his limited memory of her was heart-breaking.

"I… I made breakfast as usual. And Bella…" He trailed off, a fearful look on his face as he looked to Charlie.

"What is it, son?" Charlie asked, tone soft and calm. He had to know what happened so that it never happened again.

"Bella… I asked that she let Dad sleep in a little. You worked so hard the other day that I wanted you to sleep. She wanted breakfast and was going to wake you up. I said to her that Dad needed sleep and to leave him. She started yelling at me…" Tristan started to cry, tears running down his face. "She pushed me! Why did she push me?!" He wailed, before throwing himself at Charlie, wanting his father to comfort him. Charlie held his son tightly, rocking him as he cooed and shushed him. He spared a look to Renee, eyes blazing with outrage at what was said.

Renee was of two minds of the situation. She had asked Bella what had happened, and she had explained that she wanted her Daddy to make breakfast for her, and when Tristan told her to make her own, she went to complain to Charlie. Renee couldn't get the whole situation out of Bella, but understood enough of it. And from what Tristan had told her, it was clear that Tristan was telling to truth, and Bella was lying somewhat.

It was clear that the twins were to be kept separated and not see each other. Tristan was scared and didn't want Bella near him anymore, while Bella was traumatized and wanted to say sorry for what happened. She wanted to be near Tristan to show that she was a good girl and would be a good twin.

"I don't want her here anymore." Charlie stated, pulling Renee out of her thoughts.

"What?" She questioned, shocked and somewhat hurt.

"I don't want Bella here anymore. She's hurt her brother, my son, and if she felt that pushing her twin down the stairs because was hungry was right or justified…" He growled, teeth gritted and a dark expression set on his face. Renee was quiet, knowing if she said anything now would make the conversation worse for all of them.

Renee couldn't argue that what Bella did was right, because truthfully it wasn't, by any means. She would admit that she had spoiled Bella a great deal, doing her best to give everything her daughter wanted and more. But to do something like this to her family, was not right to her. And for Renee, it made her feel like she had failed as a mother. The guilt crushed her as she looked at her son, seeing him crying for his Dad and not his mother.

It was too much for her.

"Alright." Renee agreed, feeling far too tired and resigned herself to the rotten behavior and tantrum's that were to come from her daughter. And truthfully, Renee reflected inwardly that she had no one but herself to blame.

All the while, Tristan was more than pleased with how everything turned out. While he had not thought Bella would push him to result in him being in hospital, his plan had worked all the same.

Bella would be gone. And it would be Charlie and Tristan for years of peace and quiet.

At least, that was the idea.

* * *

 _'What… the… Hell…?'_

It happened on a weekend, when Tristan was spending the day in town with his dad. He had woken up later than usual and was hurrying around his room rushing to get ready. He had been changing when he stepped on one of his many dirty shirts on the floor. He tumbled forward, instinctively catching himself on the nearby table that caused his picture frame of his father and himself when he was two to fall. He had gasped and reached his arm out as if to catch it, and what happened next seemed to freeze and silence everything around him.

The frame had frozen mid-air.

Tristan stared, wide-eyed and gaping at the scene before. The frame was still frozen in time, and then, as Tristan blinked while the shock wore off somewhat, the frame began to slowly fall. As fast as he could, he leapt from his frozen position and caught the frame.

Fear.

That was the general reaction that Tristan should have been feeling at the moment. But he wasn't. He didn't feel scared or afraid of it all; only curious. He wanted to know what happened, how it happened and why?

 _'Seriously… what the fucking Hell?'_

* * *

He didn't know how…

He didn't know why…

But seeing the floating pebble in front, watching it spin slowly against gravity and taunting reality, it was clear that he held a power that should not be possible.

He was aware that the world he lived in was filled with many _creatures_ … monsters, and such. But this was something else entirely.

Because he was _human_.

 _'Why the fuck am I able to do this?'_

First, he was reincarnated in to bastard of a fictional world. And while he was pleased to have found a father in Charlie, he had also lost his Kyle… And now, he had supernatural abilities.

 _'Seriously, what. The. Hell?!'_

Rage and stressed welled up inside of him, and his powers responded to his pent-up emotions. Trees swayed, but there was no wind. Rocks rose from the ground, once again defying the laws of gravity. And the world brightened to the point that Tristan had to cover his eyes.

He was scared.

He didn't know what to do, or how to control it all. He was too confused and fearfully… and just freaking _done_ with this supernatural _shit_!

"I just wanted to save Kyle… Why the Hell did this have to happen to me?" His words were not heard and knew they never will be.

He silently mourned for his old _normal_ life.

* * *

Just another day…

It was just another day, where it was cold and the rain was a light mist.

Tristan Swan had woken up alone, as he read the note his father left him to say he had to go to work early that morning and that there was some leftover bacon for him. He smiled, feeling proud at what he had changed in his father. From what he had read from the original book, he had learned that Charlie was a workaholic and distant from Bella. He had made it known that while he did care for and love Bella as his daughter, he was distant and didn't question her as much as a parent would have.

Now, Charlie has changed and improved much from the canon, and Tristan was proud that he had changed him for the better. Now he was a father that would take care of his son in any way he could. He provided all he could for Tristan and made sure his son knew he was loved.

Charlie Swan had changed in many ways, especially after his parents' death. For a time, he had been depressed and grieved. He had been conflicted if letting his son stay with him had been the best choice, and Tristan, being as smart and intuitive as he was, made it clear that he was here to stay.

So, Charlie began to change, for his little boy and himself. He started learning to cook after Tristan taught him and slowly gained experience in making tasty dishes. He taught Tristan how to fish and hunt for a few years. And from there, the father and son grew closer and relied on one another.

Tristan couldn't have been happier, and Charlie couldn't have been prouder and content to be a father.

And now, as Tristan got ready for high school, he had to wonder what today would be like.

He had been content for the past seventeen years and had established himself in the town and on the Reservation. He had many friends, most on the Reservation and few in Forks High School.

The Reservation was his second home, among the Tribe and he was more than pleased to make a few notable friends, knowing he would need certain allies and friends in the years to come.

For whatever reason that Tristan had never noticed before, he was popular among the student body at Forks High School. Everyone knew him and was nice when they saw him. He waved and smiled at anyone that paid him attention, and it had earned him a good reputation among the students. He was a hard worker and studied hard for good grades, impressing and pleasing his teachers that there was at least one student that was focused and responsible enough to care about their education.

Tristan Swan was a good teenager and cared about his future.

He stopped when he heard a car horn from the front of his house. He shook his head in exasperation and gathered his prepared lunch from the kitchen counter, with his bag over his shoulder and left his home after locking the front door. He walked passed his own vehicle, his beautiful Kawasaki Ninja. While he wasn't much of a car fanatic or even knowledgeable in cars and their brands, he did like his motorcycles. It had been a dream of his in his first life, to learn and own his first motorbike. And so, he saved from when he was ten, and through his years, he saved his money. Charlie had asked him once why he was saving his money instead of spending it like all other kids his age, and his answer had made Charlie proud.

 _"I want to get my own bike, Daddy. I want to get a really nice bike and show the other boys that I can do it."_ He still remembers that smile his father had given him and how he hugged him and whispered words of praise.

His eyes caught sight of Eric Yorkie waving at him from his car. Tristan had to smile and shake his head a little at his friend's bright and happy attitude at such a time in the morning.

"Hey Trist, how's it going, my man?" Eric greeted him causally, smiling.

"Good. How are you, Eric?" From there it was pleasant conversation as Eric drives them to school.

Eric Yorkie has been friends with Tristan for four years. They had been in each other's class for a while and had formed a friendship over similar topics of education and it lead to more involvement from there. They had come to understand and enjoy each other's company.

"I still don't know why you won't drive that beautiful machinery in your drive-way." Eric muttered, still pouting when he heard that his friend had brought a brand-new motorbike with his hard-earned money over the years.

"Because I'm waiting for my license to come in the mail, as I have said for the twentieth time." Tristan explained for what felt like the hundredth time, rolling his eyes as he did so, yet again.

"So, I'm hearing a rumor around town." Eric changed the subject, tone light and far too suspicious for Tristan's liking.

"Oh? And what sort of seedy and 'other-worldly' gossip have the town's people managed to blow way out of proportion this time?" He replied just as light-hearted with underlining sarcasm.

"There's this new doctor coming to town, along with his family. They say he's a real good doctor. He could get work anywhere he wanted, be paid far better than what they're offering him here, and yet…" He trailed off, seeing the closed off, neutral expression on his friend's face.

"He's still coming." Tristan finished murmured, voice low and far too cold for Eric's liking.

"Tristan, everything okay?" He asked gently, trying his best not to make the conversation steer off in an entirely different direction than he wanted.

"What was the name of the Doctor?" Tristan asked casually, voice low and held a sense of… resignation in his tone.

Eric was worried now. For as long as he had known Tristan, he had never heard his friend say things with in such a way as that before. He knew well enough to know when his friend was upset or angry, but this wasn't one of those times.

"Cullen. They said his name was Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

Tristan didn't reply or give any indication that he heard Eric, merely turned his head to look out the window, into the rain and cold.

 _'So, it begins.'_

* * *

 **So here it is… I know it might be a muddled in some places, but I really just wanted to finish it and post it so I can get to the Cullens arrival.**

 **I just want to say thank you to all those that reviewed and are following this story. I'm still surprised at how many people like this story. It started as an idea and now… over 4,000 views. Wow… Thank you all so much!**

 **I cannot wait for Christmas! I want to publish one of my other stories before Christmas, hopefully. It's new and I thought, "Why the Hell not?" Better to publish before my holidays.**

 **Anyway, please keep reviewing and tell my what you think!**

 **-lostfeather1**


	4. Chapter 3 - The New Kids in Town

**Author Note 1:** I would like to apologize for the long wait. The program that I had kept all my files and stories on had decided to go 'fuck you!' at me and not work. I nearly lost all my files and stories AGAIN! Luckily, I managed to save everything from going 'bye-bye' and am now back on track. I know it's been a long few months since the last update, which was last year, but thank you so much for your patience.

 **Author Note 2:** I've received a few reviews saying that "Bella is a child, she should not be treated that way. It's cruel of Tristan." Well, I never said that Tristan was going to be nice, or welcoming of his new family. It will be explained through the story as to why Tristan is not really accepting of his new mother and sister, especially Bella.

Also, I can tell you all now, that this will **NOT** be an Edward/Bella pairing. This is a slow burn of sorts and will involve Bella is some aspect of the story. But the main pairing will eventually be Edward/Tristan. Just to clear up any confusion.

Furthermore, if anyone is wondering, the face claim for Tristan is Joe Collier.

Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The New Kids in Town**

 _It was one those peaceful, warm dreams he rarely had. Ever since being reborn, he never had any meaningful dreams. But whenever he did have dreams that were worth remembering, he always made sure to draw or write them down when he woke up._

" _Come on, Brandon!" He could hear the sweet voice of_ _ **him**_ _. It had been so long since he heard the voice of his little brother._

" _Kyle…" His little Superman. "Kyle, I'm here." He breathed, reaching of the little body that seemed to be just out of reach. "Hey little man, I'm here." He tried to beckon his little brother to come closer, wanting to hold him and never let go again._

" _Brandon! Come on, Brandon!" Kyle laughed cheerfully, jumping away from him and rushing out the door and into the light._

" _Wait, Kyle, wait!" He sprinted after him, not wanting to lose sight of him._

 _Kyle smiled at his big brother._

" _Brandon!"_

 _The world around him began to distort._

 _No… Not yet…_

 _The darkness was spreading, destroying the beautiful landscape and light._

 _No, please… Let me stay here… Please, let me hold him… Please!_

" _Brandon," his brother appeared right beside him, smiling sadly and with longing in those wide brown eyes._

" _Hey, little man," He grinned so widely, he felt his cheeks stretch into a wide goofy smile. He reached for the little boy that he loved so much. He held the little body close to him, feeling the dream slip away from and reality set in._

He opened his eyes, seeing the familiar bedroom surrounding him. And it all came back to him.

The tears were already falling, feeling the loss after having _him_ in his arms. His breathing was heavy and quick; hyperventilating. He felt hot and cold, stiff and yet relaxed like he never had been before.

And the _longing… sadness… loneliness… I miss him, so damn much._

If that wasn't enough, he was beginning to _forget_ the dream. He could feel it drifting away from his mind, as if it was not important at all.

Panicked, he rushed to his desk, took out his sketchbook and pencil and started to draw from memory alone. He sketched, erased and sketched again for what felt like hours, until he finally got it right.

Kyle; his little Superman.

When finished, he wanted to stare at it for hours, days, years, if he could.

He wanted to go _home_ …

"Kyle… Kyle…" He sobbed, the tears flowing and snot running. He didn't care, though. All he wanted was to go home and see his little brother. He wanted to go back to his old life, even with the mistreatment and coldness of his first father. It didn't matter as long he could see his little Superman again.

But he knew that it would never happen.

And he had to live with the feeling of never seeing _him_ ever again.

It was a horrible feeling to bear, but he would endure.

Because Charlie Swan would fill the big, gaping crater in his chest.

He would have to do.

And that would have to be enough.

And with his mind settled for a while, and the feelings he forced back into the dark.

He forced Brandon Clarke back into the dark.

He began his day by day routine and face all challenges charming, smiling and happy Tristan Swan.

* * *

Finding a place to be alone when he had an over-protective father who is also the Chief of Police, was hard to say the least. He couldn't go anywhere unknown without informing Charlie. But with a made-up excuse of wanting to draw the landscape and forest, his Dad seemed more at ease. However, he wasn't to wander too far and had been warned of running straight back to the house if there was anything he heard, saw and didn't feel safe at all. With as many reassurances as he could say, Tristan made his way into the forest that was at the edge of his backyard. He stopped after a little under a mile, and began what he hoped would develop into a power he could use.

Telekinesis. He had the power to move things with his mind. And boy, wasn't that exciting.

It was difficult for him at first. He didn't know how to start, but with learning and practice, it began. At first, it was moving small things like pebbles, sticks and pieces of paper. Then he moved onto bigger rocks, branches and things that were heavier. As always, it took him a while to master the bigger things, but finally he made it.

He could control and lift nearly anything.

And the power was very useful for him. However, it was a strain to hide his abilities at times. Moving objects, while it was fun, also tested Tristan's control every time he used it. Sometimes his will to use his abilities would be too much and forceful, that moving objects would do more harm than good. Being hit on the shoulder by a paper weight was not pleasant, and Tristan didn't want to accidently hit himself on the head with flying objects. No, thank you.

But it wasn't just lifting stuff. His power felt… different. While there was no doubt that he felt stronger than anything, there was something else. His mind felt much clearer after every exercise he completed. The power, he felt, would travel all over his body and harden. His skin, muscles and bone felt heavier, like an unknown weight had been placed upon him.

And so, he tested. In the woods, he would lift a rock and concentrate on his power while gripping the rock hard. It didn't do anything, so he shook his head at assuming he was stronger. But then, in his emotional embarrassment, he crushed the rock in his palm.

Shocked beyond words, he tried again and put more _feeling_ into it. He discovered he needed the _will_ and _want_ to crush the rock; to make himself _believe_ that he was stronger and could do it. And his power, would respond. He could feel his power harden his body and mind, always there to protect him from all danger.

It was his own… _shield_.

And so, he continued training, making himself as strong as he could. He wanted to be ready to defend himself if the situation ever came about.

Apart from Tristan training himself, he began keeping tabs on the new family in town.

The Cullens.

As expected, Doctor Carlisle Cullen was working at the hospital.

Esme was at their new home, the perfect housewife.

The 'children', Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward would be starting school next week on Monday. It was something that Tristan was actually looking forward to, but also couldn't stop the cold shiver of fear eating away at him slowly. He wanted to avoid the Cullens as much as possible. He would mind his own business, as they would be minding theirs. If they stayed out of his way and stayed far away from him and his life, he would gladly leave them be and let Bella do her part.

However, if Bella ever brought Charlie in to her messes, then he would interfere and make himself clear to both her and the Cullens.

' _They so much as put Charlie in harm's way, there will be Hell to pay.'_

But how exactly could he put himself in a position to actually threaten the Cullen's, well that was another matter.

And so, he went to school on Monday, driving his beautiful motorcycle. He saw the silver Volvo and red 4WD before parking and making his way inside, out of the downpour.

Already he heard the whispers.

"Did you see the new kids?"

"They're so pretty."

"The guys are so cute and sexy."

"The girls could be super models."

"Are they single?"

It was all going on and on.

' _I'm getting a headache already.'_ He regretted ever getting out of bed in morning, especially on the day of the new arrivals.

He continued his track down the hallway, seeing people turn to him and smile.

"Morning Tristan,"

"Hey Tristan, good weekend?"

"Hey Tristan, see you in Music later."

"Morning Tristan!"

People would call out to him, saying their greetings and smiles. It was nice being popular, not just with students but teachers as well and for that, Tristan was grateful to have a place of his own within the school. And making his way to his favorite class was a good way to start the week.

Art was very calming for him, considered therapeutic and so much easier to relax while having a paintbrush in his hand. He could focus on his painting, not the world around him. It was only him, the brush, the direction and the flow of color. It was the same with music, he had discovered. Ever since he was little, he had always been so calm when listening to music. It didn't have to be a specific genre – apart from western – and he was always so relaxed. And if there was one thing he brought from his previous life, it was his musical talent. He was partial to the piano, but it was the violin that was his calling. He would pick up the bow and just start playing. The music teacher had been surprised by his playing and had suggested to Charlie to give him lessons. Charlie had been thrilled to his son so happy playing an instrument, he went to Port Angeles asking about lessons. And soon, it didn't take long for Tristan to be signed for lessons.

Tristan had never been happier.

It was his moments of peace he enjoyed the most.

And now, thanks to the arrival of the Vegie-Vampires, it was ruined because of the inclusion of the Cullen's that would most likely break his family. Although it would only be about Bella, that didn't mean Tristan wanted to be involved with any of the Cullen family members.

Well, no time like now to find out how far his luck can go.

* * *

It was blatantly clear to the Cullen siblings that the high school populace of Forks was completely ordinary. Everywhere they walked, they were being stared at like super models or celebrities. Not that it would matter, considering they had the looks to become models quite easily. But that didn't mean they couldn't complain about it all the same.

However, it seemed they weren't the only topic of discussion.

"Did you see Tristan this morning? He's so cute!" One girl had squealed to her other friends.

"He's not _cute_ , that's childish. He's handsome, like a real-life version of Prince Charming." Another girl argued, rolling her eyes at her friend's childish fan-girl attitude.

"Now that's insulting. No, he's good looking and nice, like a gentleman." The other friend disagreed, moving away from her friends at hearing such words.

It interested a few of the Cullens, a few being Alice and Edward.

"Hmm, wonder who this Tristan is?"

"Does it matter? He's only human." Rosalie sneered, her dark gold eyes piercing through a few boys that stared at her with adoring eyes. Emmett merely chuckled deeply, wrapping a big hulking arm around his beautiful blonde-haired mate. While appeasing his mate slightly, it also sent a message to the human males that the blonde beauty was essentially 'taken'.

"Oh look, there he is!" The girl squealed again, her eyes fixed on a figure that moved down the hall.

And soon, all eyes were on _him_.

The Cullens were somewhat shocked, to say the least.

It wasn't often that they saw a human that held a level of attractiveness that matched theirs in some way. And this Tristan sure had the looks down, that he could pass for a Vampire in a certain light.

Handsome features that gave a warm aura about him. He smiled at the people around him as he gracefully glided by them. His features were striking and far too handsome to be labelled as simply charming. He was alluring to a level that – if he were to turn into a vampire – the world would be brought to its knees to please the beautiful boy.

It was disconcerting to say the least. And for some reason unknown, its unnerved Alice the most.

"How…?" She murmured, her golden gaze fixed on the seventeen-year-old boy. _'How is that possible?'_ Her thoughts were jumbled, confused and stunned. She couldn't understand how it was possible, especially when she had seen them all at the school.

But she didn't see _him_ at all.

Edward's head snapped to Alice with wide eyes, nearly gaping at her thoughts. His eyes darted back to the boy, seeing him coming closer to them but paying them no mind whatsoever.

Until his eyes looked at them.

He blinked, before he dismissed them as if they were nobody important and moved on his attention to the other students around him. He smiled and waved, always polite and respectful.

"He just—" Rosalie started, clearly offended by his lack of interest, even though he was only a human.

"Leave it, Rosalie." Jasper suddenly spoke, eyes fixated on the boy that walked by them. The boy walked straight, eyes forward and smiling in a way that seemed too forced to Jasper. It was a smile that he had seen before on his comrades in the battlefield. A smile so full of lost hope, sadness, longing and… broken.

It was a smile of an old lost soul.

"Jasper?" He heard his mate calling him, turning to see her there beside him looking concerned.

"Sorry, darlin'." He smiling, reassuring her that he was alright, before moving with her to walk down the corridor. He glanced back to see the boy looking back at them with a dark, challenging look.

His eyes met Jasper's.

Blue met dark amber.

The boy's look turned in a cold glare. A curl in his lip and his face was set into a sneer.

It was clear to Jasper that the boy did not like him, or his family.

The message was clear in the expression, and the message was received.

 _'You cause trouble, I'll make your lives Hell.'_

Jasper merely tilted his head forward slightly, acknowledging the message before he followed his siblings away from the attentions of a not-so-subtle hateful teen.

All the while, Tristan stood in the hall with his classmates and peers surrounding him, thinking of how he would survive dealing with the Cullen's on a daily basis.

' _This is going to one unpleasant year…'_ He couldn't help but dread, but never feared.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **-lostfeather1**


End file.
